


Payment

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip watches. (01/05/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta by Elfin.  


* * *

Trip watches unable to avert his eyes. He watches because horrors must be seen to be believed.

Strangers on a screen.

Incapable of movement, muscles slack with sickness, he watches his Captain fuck his lover.

Seconds pass, engraving the images into his memory, the play of muscles, pale skin in the bright light.

They had done this before, no first-time fumbling; swift lubrication.

The Captain's head falls back as he orgasms, eyes open.

Malcolm comes immediately, head bowed forward.

Does the Captain not know he can see this?

He knows.

A voyeur never sees good.

He must do his job.


End file.
